Red Tainted Waves
by SeaFoam24
Summary: Kamsyn Zebren is tangled up. Life in District 4 is all well, that is, until she's drawn in the reaping. Her district partner? A stranger. Or is he? Follow our little heroine through blood, love, death, and triumph. Can she prove she's a career at heart? Or will this little white rosé be stained blood red?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic. I hope yall like it! Enjoy :) **

CHAPTER 1: I sat on the sand watching the sun rise over the ocean. It casted soft orange glow on the gentle on the crystal waves that lapped at my feet. I held my Trident in my hand. I just finished practicing and i always loved the sound of the trident colliding with a palm tree. Today was the reaping. I dug my feet into the cool sand and closed my eyes and listened to the sound of my home. Oh I love District 4 and the ocean. The quiet was nice. "KAMSYN! come here and put on your dress!" my mom hollered out the window. I groaned and dragged myself back home. We live right on the beach. "Goodmorning sweetie! What were you doing down on the beach?" I couldnt sleep" i replied. No one ever can the day of the reaping. I ran upstairs and pulled on my dress. It was a strapless Aqua Colored dress that went to my knees. The bodice was embroided with little diamonds. I loved it. I brushed out my blond locks, which fell to my waist when brushed. I looked at myself in the mirror. My Sea green eyes were bright with fear. Something didn't feel right. My stomach was churning like a water mill wheel. I went downstairs and found my dad at the kitchen table. Oh god, anyone but dad! "Kamsyn today is your day! Your gonna volunteer right?" I didn't look at him. I picked up a plate and loaded it with some cresent rolls snd set it down on the table with a clatter. Mom didn't want me in the arena but dad did. He thought I was meant to be a career. To be a Ruthless Killer. To be a Victor. I jabbed my fork into the honey-butter and plopped some on my roll. All was quiet. "Come on Kam! You have been training your whole life!" I responded only with a grunt. "We need this Kam! We have to support the family!" "Dad i didnt want to train! I'm not a Career and I don't want to be!". I stopped and looked up at him, staring into his ice blue eyes. "Dad, Im not volunteering."

**How was that? Plz leave a comment! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

I stood up, shoved the chair out with my legs and dropped the plate in the sink. "I'm going to the square, see you there" I slammed the old faded blue door behind me and sprinted to the beach. The sand wheat stung my legs as I stumbled down the dunes. I stripped off my dress and tossed it away. It gently fluttered down and landed softly on the sand. My feet sunk in the sand as I took a running start into the waves. With a leap, The cool water engulfed me and the filth of the reapings was washed away. I closed my eyes and listened the muffled waves breaking above my head. Forget it, im not worrying about my possible death right now. The water rushed around me as i swam for the surface. The warm sunshine caressed my face. Saltiness filled my mouth as i rolled on my back. The clouds passed by above me. If only i was up there, laying on that soft cloud, away from here, this district, away from Panem. I hummed softly to myself, the sun glowing through my closed eyelids. And I was. I was up there, away from Panem... A soft, warm, but calloused hand brushed my cheek. "Hmm" I sighed. "Ma'm!? Hello? Are you ok!?" My eyelids flew open, the sun burning my eyes. "Ahh" i hissed. "Sorry bout that." A shadow moved over my face, blocking the sun. I squinted up, a young and beautiful face met my gaze. The sun flowed in bright streams around the outline of his face. "Let me help you up." He reached his hand down and grabbed mine. I hesitated. Who was he? I sharp tug yanked me up. He was strong that's for sure. My bra and panties were soaking. He blushed and kept looking straight ahead. His blond locks were plastered to his forehead and his blue eyes danced. "Fell asleep while swimming eh?" He smiled. "Er yeah guess I did, oh crap! I'm supposed to be at the square!" I stumbled away from this handsome young man and snatched up my dress, quickly tugging it over my head. "We'll I guess that makes two of us." He said as he walked up behind me. "Thanks got to go!" I hopped up the dunes tugging one heel on. My heels clacked against the asphalt as I sprinted towards the square. His faint voice called behind me but it was caught in the wind. Who was that beautiful stranger... I shook my head and cleared the thought as i sprinted up to the table. "Hold Still" the lady grumbled as she pricked my finger. The blood swelled out from the tiny prick and she forced it against the paper. "Next". I raced and met up with my friend Alyson in the 17-18 years of age spot. We Hugged each other. "Were almost safe Kamsyn, after this we have one more year." she whispered in my ear. "Why is you hair we-" Our Escort, Tootsie, she called herself, skipped onto the stage, cutting her off. "Welcome to the Reaping of the 70th Annual Hunger Games!" she cried. Ugh tootsie was giving me a headache already. "Now for an AH-MAZIMG Video sent from our BEAUTIFUL capitol!" I yawned and started braiding my hair. They show the same stupid video every year about how the war happened and how the hunger games were created. Blah Blah Blah, like we care. Get to the part where we are sent to our deaths. Finally the video was over. "Shall we begin? Ladies First!" I grabbed Alysons hand. Tootsie reached into the reaping bowl, her long fake nails scraped the glass bowl as she pulled out a name. She unfolded the paper. My world stopped. Blood was pumping in my ears. What was she saying? Who was called? From behind a girl shoved me forward, and my hand ripped out of Alyson's grip, and I stumbled onto the stage.

"Oh How marvelous! And now for the young men!" She called me... I'm going to die. "Atlas Tothman!" A muscular guy that looked about 17 Walked onto the stage. He had Blond Hair and crystal blue eyes. My heart skipped a beat. The flashbacks came. The stranger pulling me up out of the water, his firm grip, his black suit and aqua tie.. We then shook hands. "I Give you the tributes of District 4, Atlas Tothman and Kamsyn Zebren!"

**Please leave a comment on what you think! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is chapter 2. I really need more views if I'm going to continue writing this! So plz tell your friends or whoever. Ethan's to those who have started following me story! :) **

CHAPTER:3

It was him... his name was Atlas. The crowd cheered but girls and boys our age gave me a pitiful look. They were thinking the same thing. Atlas had a chance. I was hopeless. I was beautiful, almost fragile. Too Fragile to win. Peacekeepers escorted me into the Justice Building and into a room. I sat on a black velvet couch and watched little tropical fish swim around in a tank. My first visitor was my family. My mom rushed in with my dad behind her. Moms eyes were watery. Dads face was emotionless. "Kamsyn, you can win this! Use the skills you have learned. If there is water use it to your advantage. I believe in you. The others may be bigger and stronger but you are smarter. " my mom got out. She was barely holding back tears. She hugged me. "Kam you are a career. You may not see it but I do. Join the pack or go solo. What ever you think is best" my dad said in a monotone voice. "I love you" I said and their eyes said the same as they left. Then Alyson came in. She ran to me and we just hugged each other. She has been my best friend since before we could walk. "Stay strong, come back to me Kam." Was all she said. "Times up" the peacekeeper announced. "you can win Kam" and she left. The peacekeeper escorted me to the train with Atlas, our Mentors and, ugh Tootsie. I watched my feet hit the asphalt as I walked to the train. "Excuse me," I looked up. "I'm Annie. Annie Cresta." I know her. She won only a few years ago. After her district partner got decapitated she went mad and hid out for a few days. Then the arena flooded and she won because she was the best swimmer. She hasn't been the same since. She had a far away look in her eyes but they were kind. "Hi I'm Kamsyn." "Nice to meet you Kamsyn. If you ever have any questions let me know." "thank you, I will". I took one last look at the ocean and District 4 as the doors closed in front of me, the image of the waves this morning fresh in my mind. the train was amazing. The other districts wizzed by as we cruised over a dam, into the capitol. When we arrived I was amazed. There where so many strange people cheering and waving at us. Women with pink skin and bright green hair, people with fur and whiskers and even people who didnt even look human, their appendages stretched to unnatural lengths, or shortened. Everything was strange and beautiful. "Kamsyn! Atlas! Hey over here!" Finnick dragged us both through the sea of aliens and into a large, modern, silver building. Its tip seemes to scrape the heavens. We all piled in the Elevator and pressed button #4. It was amazing

I couldn't believe how big everything was. The couches plush, the walls bright and vibrant. Abstract paintings, i believe thats what they were called, scatterd the popping walls. The ceielings tall arched, and graceful. Is parade of food flowed over the large green table in the center of the room. A fountain gently burbled to my right. "Welcome to your room! Incredible right?"Squealed Tootsie. I spun in a circle, taking in my surroundings, and sucked in air. This really was amazing. I dashed to my room to change Out of the itchy sweater I wore. I had never seen a bathroom bigger than my house.

**How was that chapter? Let me know please! I appreciate all 14 views XD stick with me please! Thanks! Love all like 3 of you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Radio Free Death thanks for your input. As I am writing this on my mobile device it's hard to keep the format correct. Hope it's easier to read! **

CHAPTER 4:

After changing into some silk garments i walked into the dining room I took a PLZ seat next to Atlas. When I looked at him his eyes darted away. I was used to guys staring at me, I've been told I'm very pretty. He reconized me i know it. I was about to say Hello to him but Finnick interrupted me

"So what are your guys approaches, skills, and talents?" Atlas spoke first.

"I'm great with a spear, I work as a spear fisher. But I'm good with about anything" you could tell Finnick really liked him. Maybe he reminded Finnick of himself.

"And you?" I stopped eating and looked up.

"I'm very good with a Trident" Tootsie giggled. Annie smiled, but Finnick looked shocked then he smirked.

"Hahaha! You? Yeah, I would like to see that. Look at this scrawny lil arms! You couldn't throw a kitten with that!" He sniggered as he picked up and dropped my arms like a sack of flower. Annie hit him over the head.

"What he means dear, is that most trident users are kinda large and uh muscular and you just... Don't look the part." Tootsie squealed in her high pitched Capitol accent.

"You know, just cause I'm pretty doesn't mean I can't wield a weapon! You should know that Finnick, Your very pretty!" I growled, my eyes blazing with fury. I saw Atlas smirk and Finnick looked Offended but Annie just Laughed. I stormed out of the room. I ran into my room and took a shower. I dried off and changed into my nightgown. I saw something sparkle out of the corner of my eye. I got down on my knees to pick up the object. It was a tightly woven fishnet bracelet with a sapphire trident.I recognized this. This was my aunts! My mom always held it close. My aunt died in the Hunger Games. The careers betrayed her and tortured her, using her as target practice. They carved her like a jacko lantern. She died horribly and my mom was scarred , being forced to watch her sister die that way. And now it's my district token. I heard a knock at my door.

"yes?" I opened the door to find Atlas.

"Hey um nice pajamas." I looked down remembering I was wearing a night gown with fish eating ice cream on them. I blushed.

"thank you. I don't think we have properly met. My name is Kamsyn. So um hi." I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. Something about him was different then other guys I had met.

"haha well hi. I'm Atlas. I wanted to say hello earlier but er you were late for something" he laughed. And he had a great smile... " no Kam! It will just be harder to kill him!" I thought to myself.

"Well I just wanted to say hi, see you tomorrow Kamsyn." and he walked back down the hall. I couldn't believe it. I think im falling for Atlas. Great time to screw up, great.

**Please R&R! thanks to all my 22 views XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks ComeSailWithMe and 13 IDK 13! Thanks so much for checking out my story. I hope yall like this chapter. We introduce the other tributes! :)**

CHAPTER 5:

(Atlas)

Ugh! How could I be so stupid!? Really Atlas? Nice pajamas? Jeez no wonder you can never get girls. I really liked her. She was so pretty and really nice. That moment i saw her lying on the beach, her beautiful blond curls covered in wet sand... I dont know what got into me When she left after getting Finnick really mad.

"I'm not that pretty am I?" Finnick asked Batting his eyelashes and mocking Kamsyns tone. "I can be just like that Dreamy Finnick Odair! I can throw a Trident." i just glared at him and went to see if Kam was ok. I am hopeless. I am falling for a girl I will have to kill. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Her laugh replaying over and over in my head.. her beautiful laugh. Sun streamed through my window, warming my face. I threw off the covers and got in the shower. Stupid fancy Capitol contraptions. I got hit in the face 3 times with rosé infused water. Gross. I dried off and pulled on a soft sweater and some jeans. The hallways seemed endless. So many of them. When I finally did find the ding room, I grabbed a scone and plopped down on the couch. "Goodmornining everyone." Kamsyn said as she strolled into the room, giving Finnick a dirty look. Just Craptastic! She's coming my way. No no no. Darn! She sits next to me and smiles. I smile back. Tootsie turns on the Tv. It flickrers then snaps on with s buzz. I'm looking at the Career Districts. A boy from 1 is tall but only like 13. No threat. The girl well, she another story. She's almost as pretty as Kam, about 17, but she has an evil look in her eyes. Threat. Next the girl from 2. A little girl is called but then replaced by a girl about 15 and something about her scares me. And then the boy from 2. He is just Scary. He is about twice the size of me and he looks he really wants to kill. Threat. Ok so I have a good chance but I want me and Kam to form an alliance. It's either me or Kam. I can't firgure out how I will keep us both alive. I'll have to outsmart the careers and the Capitol if I want to stay alive. It's me or Kam. I don't know who yet. That moment a saw her, I knew I loved her but I promised chells I would come home. At the moment I made a decision that would change my life. I'm going to go home, Kam or no Kam.

(Kamsyn)

Wow. The tributes this year are scary. Especially district 2. I look over at Atlas. He is in deep thought. I tap him on the shoulder and he suddenly looks up. He smiles at me fondly.

"Ok so are you guys going to join the career pack or are you going solo?" asked Finnick. He snaps and the TV shuts off. I wanted to team up with Atlas.

"I'm joining the pack." says Atlas, before i cant speak up Great now I'm stuck. I want to go with Atlas.

"I'm in too."

"Great, now tomorrow we have the Chariot Rides but for now you guys need to meet your stylists." Annie said. Annie walked me down to the remake center. "How are you holding up?" Annie asked me once we were in the elevator.

"I'm scared, I don't think I can win, I won't attract any sponsors, I like Atlas which is bad, I'm a mess!"

"He likes you too. I can see it. But don't fall too hard, cause' it will only be harder if he dies." Annie said.

"I know, I know." I replied, hanging my head. When we got to the remake centre my prep team ran up.

"Super Wonderful to meet you!" a girl with rainbow hair, blue skin, and 7 inch heels squealed. "I'm Fifi!" then her sister ran up.

"And I'm Lamban!" She looked just like her sister but with neon yellow hair.

"And I'm Deo." A tall man walked in. He looked un amused. He shoved the sisters out of the way and they stumbled away, tripping on their unnecessarily tall heels. He looked me over, all why taking notes.

"Get working on her hair and makeup. I want sea colors, got it?" he said.

"Got it!" the sisters replied. They started waxing my legs. It was going to be a REALLY long day...

"AHHHHH!" My screams echoed down the remake centre. They've been "prepping" me for what seems like hours. Prepping is just a fancy way to say torture.

"aww you look... Pretty now!" Lamban cooed. They had just finished waxing my "squirrel" eyebrows.

"Now to give you to Deo. He is going to make you super wonderful!" cried FiFi.

"You already look amazing."

Deo frowned. You could tell he wasn't a very happy guy. " But you will look even more amazing in this.". It was a one shoulder dress covered in fishnet and blue-green jewels. It was beautiful.

My eyeshadow was aqua and grey. Just like district 4 during a storm. My hair was done up and blond curls flowed down around my shoulders. I was breathtaking.

"OH MY GOODY GOODNESS! were late!" screeched Tootsie. She came clacking in, wobbling on her huge heels. I raced down to the Lift. And the BAM I ran right into Atlas. I fell on the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" atlas cried. He hadn't moved an inch. He was like a rock. He bent down to help me up.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. Just like when i first saw him.

"Wow.. Uh um you um look um... Nice!" Atlas choked out.

"Thank you! You do too!" I smiled and we got into the lift and I pressed the button down to the Lobby. He was wearing a a similar outfit, but not a dress, it was a jumpsuit, that was tight, so every muscle rippled under it was completed by a fishnet cape. The doors opened and I stepped into a crowd of Tributes and Mentors, escorts, and Stylists. I grabbed Atlas's hand as he lead me through the crowed. As we came apon the chariot, I was amazed. The Chariot was Blue and had a swirled pattern of grey. I noticed the District 2 boy looking me over, obviously impressed, and the girl from 1 glared at me. Might as well make friends now, I will have a better chance. I looked at the guy from 2 and smiled and waved flirtatiously. He smirked and waved back. This is gonna be a cake walk. I stepped into the Chariot and took Atlas's hand in mine and i felt that tingle, those sparks igniting. The chariot lurched and pulled out of the garage and I was blinded by the light and the cheering crowd.

**Please R&R! I love y'all! What ?s do u have that maybe I can answer in the next Chap. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope y'all like this chapter :) thanks to all my viewers! New chapter updates will now be every Friday. Enjoy **

Atlas:

Chills ran up my spine when she grabbed my hand. But i had seen her smiling at district 2. me and him were gonna have problems. I took a glance at her. Her blond curls bounced and sparkled in the sun, her eyes danced, but with a hint of fear. Her dress rippled and reflected the sun, mimicking ocean waves. The crowd roared and stood to their feet when the got a glance at us. I smiled and waved, these stupid minded, lazy aliens just ate it up. They loved us. Like cows in silly costumes going to slaughter. Yeah, that's it, that look in their eyes. I caught the eye of someone in the crowd. They were not cheering, but had a grim, serious, but sly expression. He looked at me, then at Kam, then jotted something down. I squeezed her hand and gestured to the young man in the crowd, but he was gone, like into thin air. I was puzzled, but I put back that fake smile on my face and continued to wave just as the chariots pulled into a circle. I waved it off, its nothing i told myself. President Snow strode onto a platform, smiling with so much evil, a cruelness in his eyes. He looked down among us all, like a farmer proud of his award winning flock of slaughter animals. "Tributes, I welcome you to our beautiful Capitol! We honor your bravery and your courage. You all look fantastic, proud, and honorable! It is of my best wishes, that you all have a lovely short stay here in this amazing city of mine. Best of luck tributes of the 70th annual Hunger Games!" The crowd roared and Snow strolled away.

(Kamsyn) The chariot lurched and we pulled out of the square and into the building. Everyone started climbing out and I saw Finnick smiling as he walked over. He started talking with Atlas, and I stepped out and walked down the hall. My heels clacked against the marble floor loudly In the silence of the hall. I turned the corner and bumped into district 2. Here comes trouble. "Well hello there, your looking very lovely today." He smiled and leaned up against the wall. I knew how to do this. "We'll thanks, your not looking too bad yourself. My names Kamsyn, but call me Kam." I smiled and twirled my hair. "The name is Nickel, but call me Nic." He smiled and brushed passed me and whispered in my ear "See you around Kam, hopefully soon." I turned around and leaned against the wall. "You can count on that." I said and as he turned the corner winked at me. Great. I got into the lift and pressed the 4 button. The lift slowed and stopped at 1. Oh shiz this is not gonna be good. The doors opened and the girl from 1 stepped in.

(Kamsyn)

"Well, look who we have here. Kamsyn, right? Well I don't think I have introduced myself yet. How rude of me, my name is Emerald, most call me Em. But I have heard of you before. Ah yes, perfection some might say. But I can see, your far from that. Your weak, you can't fight, your only strategy is flirting. Bring pretty is not gonna win you the games hon, not at all. I'm coming for your first. Stay away from Nic got it?" Her eyes blazed, but she had a smug look on her face. "Better be ready, cause when that gong sounds, my spear just might find your face" And with that, the elevator doors opened at floor 4 and I pushed passed her, turned around and glared. "Not if I stick you with my trident first." I hissed and strode off. I heard the elevator doors shut. That snarky slut is underestimating me. I'll show her. I stormed around the corner and ran into Atlas. "Kam, I'm sorry! Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, I need you to help me with a plan ok? It involves us, district 1 and 2. Come on, I'll tell you everything." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the lift, then hit the 12 floor button. We rode in almost silence to the top. Atlas turned to me. "Hey uh Kam, I need to tell you something." I looked at him and I knew what he was going to say. I put my hands on his chest and pressed my lips against his.

**Bum bum bum! What do y'all think will happen next? R&R! Love yall **


End file.
